Sad Story
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: Hanya percakapan sepasang kekasih yang sangat mencintai satu sama lain. KrisBaek. Yaoi. Typo.


Baekhyun sedang termenung di balkon kamarnya. Menatap bintang-bintang. Jemari lentiknya sedang menggengam benda berbentuk kotak tipis yang sedang bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat. Mata cantiknya menatap benda tersebut dan tersenyum saat melihat pengirim pesan tersebut. Kris. Kekasihnya.

Kris: Gnite beautiful

Baekhyun: Gnite ma boy :* i miss you kemana aja seharian ini?

Kris: I'm sorry baby. Aku harus pergi ke dokter tadi.

Baekhyun: Jinja? Waeyo? Gwenchanayo?

Kris: Gwenchana baby hanya penyakit biasa, tidak lebih.

Baekhyun: Hm... okay aku berharap semua baik-baik saja

Kris: Yeah baby, jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Hm.. tapi aku merindukan kelas hehe.

Baekhyun: hey, kau melewatkan banyak latihan dan catatan

Kris: Ah iya aku tau, bisa kah aku meminjam punyamu?

Baekhyun: Baiklah, besok aku kasih di sekolah nanti

Kris: Gomawo baby :*

Baekhyun: Ne, cheonma ;*

Kris: Baby, boleh aku bertanya?

Baekhyun: Tentu, ada apa?

Kris: Berapa besar cintamu untukku?

Baekhyun: Kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun :') 3

Kris: Awww okay baby 3

Baekhyun: Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?

Kris: Gwenchana

Baekhyun: Katakan ada apa baby?

Kris: Tidak ada apa-apa baby it's okay 3

Baekhyun: Benarkah?

Kris: Aku tidak mungkin berbohong Changiya 3

Baekhyun: : Okay, kuharap begitu. Jika ada sesuatu katakan padaku ne

Kris: Ne baby, aku harus pergi, see you tomorrow bye I Love You 33

Baekhyun: Pkay bye, I Love You Too baby 3

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki kamarnya. Tersenyum senang dan mulai tidur. Besok dia akan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Dia sangat merindukannya.

_NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL_

Saat jam istirahat Baekhyun mendatangi kelas Kris. Dia mengintip kedalam tapi dia tidak melihat kekasih tingginya itu. Dia menarik teman sekelas Kris yang cukup dekat dengannya. Xiumin.

Baekhyun: Hyung, apa Kris ada? Dia masuk kan hari ini?

Xiumin: Dia tidak masuk Baekkie, dia ijin sakit. Waeyo?

Baekhyun: Oh, oke thanks hyung

Xiumin: Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Baekhyun: Aku tau semalam dia berbohong padaku

Xiumin: Gwenchana, semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Baekhyun: Okay hyung, aku harus pergi. Bye

Xiumin: Bye

Baekhyun pun pergi kearah teman-temannya. Saat bel masuk berbunyi, dia kembali masuk kekelas. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

_THAT NIGHT_

Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas matematikanya, saat sedang asik, dia mendengar ada panggilan masuk di handphonenya.

_RING...RING...RING...RING..._

Kris: Hallo baby

Baekhyun: Hey Kris! Aku merindukanmu

Kris: Aku juga sangan merindukanmu

Baelhyun: Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?

Kris: Tidak apa-apa.

Baekhyun: Kau jangan berbohong kris

Kris: Baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu u,u

Baekhyun: Jadi.. ada apa Kris?

Kris: Aku... hanya ingin menjauhimu. Kau tau, aku sudah bosan padamu Baekhyun, aku rasa kita sudahi saja hubungan kita.

Baekhyun: Tapi Kris...

Kris: Maaf Baekhyun. Bye.

Dan sambungan terputus meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia sudah 3 bulan ini tidak bertemu dengan Kris. Dia mencoba menelpon, nomornya tidak aktif, mengirim pesan juga tidak dibalas. Kris juga sudah tidak terlihat disekolah. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat merindukan (mantan)kekasih tiangnya.

Baekhyun sedang menyendiri dikantin. Kerinduannya kepada Kris membuat dirinya yang periang menjadi pendiam seperti ini. orang tua dan teman-temannya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba datang Lay duduk didepan Baekhyun.

Lay: Hai Baek.

Baekhyun: ohh.. hai hyung.

Lay: Kau ini, jangan diam seperti itu. aku tidak suka melihatnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun: Gwenchana hyung.

Lay: Kau ingin taukeadaan Kris?

Baekhyun langsung mendogak menatap Lay.

Baekhyun: Tentu hyung, tentu.

Lay: Ini, hubungi nomor telpon ini lalu tanyakan Kris. Aku pergi.

Lay pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatap kertas kecil yang ditinggalkan Lay. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, dia langsung menghubungi nomor yang diberikan oleh Lay.

Girl: Halo, dengan Seouk Hospital. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Baekhyun melotot mendengar apa yang disebut oleh seseorang diseberang telpon. Dias mengecek ulang nomornya. Tidak salah.

Baekhyun: Saya ingin menanyakan keadaan Wu Yifan.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat.

Girl: Jika anda ingin tau, anda datang kesini dan cek keadaannya dikamar 235. Terima kasih.

Baekhyun menatap handphonenya. Airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dia berlari meninggalkan sekolah, menuju rumah sakit.

_AT HOSPITAL_

Baekhyun menatap pintu bertuliskan 235. Taklama dia membukanya. Dia memusatkan pandangannya kearah kasur yang satu-satunya ada disana. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata.

Baekhyun: KRIS!

Baekhyun berlari memeluk tubuh lemah Kris.

Kris: Baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?

Baekhyun: Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku Kris?

Kris: Maafkan aku baby, aku hanya tidak mau kau bersedih.

Baekhyun: Bukan begini caranya. Kalau aku tau, aku akan selalu menjagamu, memberikanmu semangat. Aku merasa sangat gagal karena tidak bisa menjagamu.

Kris: Maaf baby, maaf.

Kris mengusap airmata dipipi Baekhyun. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Kris: Maafkan aku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu baby. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Apa yang aku bilang kemarin itu bohong. Aku tidak pernah bosan padamu. Maafkan aku.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kris dan menangis disana.

Baekhyun: Aju juga sangat mencintaimu Kris. Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Kris: Mianhae baby. I love you.

Dan selanjutnya hanya tangisan Baekhyun yang menggema didalam kamai VIP itu.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Kicau burung seakan bernyanyi sedih untuk Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disebelah nisan kekasihnya. Dia mengusap nisan tersebut seakan-akan itu wajah kekasihnya yang tampan. Air mata terus mengalir keluar darimata sipitnya. Dia tidak peduli mau dibilang cengeng atau apapun.

"Kau tau Kris. Cintaku masih sangat dalam kepadamu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan hatiku kepada siapapun. Aku berjanji Kris. Sampai jumpa diakhirat nanti Kris. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan makam kekasihnya itu setelah mencium nisan tersebut.


End file.
